yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 20 Episode 79: Blistering cold part 6: V and V
RedVelvetTheGoddess.jpg Tumblr mchwo2gBUl1rsfbywo1 1280.jpg 2286906-bop cv11.jpeg Later that night.... ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z4PKzz81m5c ) Kin sits in the opposite seat from her, a scowl on his face as she looked back at him. Yet she had a smile on her face. " So... you wanna tell me about why you really pulled me along for this thing? " Kin said crossing his arms. " I doubt it's just for show and tell. " He said leaning forward a bit. " Of course, Young Tasanagi. You look... just like your great, great grandfather... Did you know that? " " Hm? My great grandfather? Kagemaru Tasanagi? " " Yeah... spitting image. " She said sipping her wine before tilting her head up at the window. " You boys all look alike, but you. You look just like him. I knew Kagemaru when I was young, I ran with him back when he first started. " " You've been around that long? Excuse me if I take note but... you dont look a day over 20. " " Yes... this I do know. Nanomachines will do that for you. Amongst... other things. " She said taking another sip of her drink. " You and your friends young Tasanagi are in trouble. And if you don't becareful. Your all going to end up dead..." " That sounds like a normal day... " " Oh but it isnt." She said as the car parked. They had been at an incredibly expensive filla within District 2, vegetation grew around it. It looked like something out of one of those early 1900 movies. She stepped out swaying hips left and right and told Kin to follow behind her and he did just that. With his hands next to his side just in case he had to defend himself at any point. " The First Civilzation.." She said to Kin while they both sat infront of each other in opposite tables. A fire place behind the both of them. " The Shards of Nirvana were Pieces of Nirvana, a type of technology made by First Civilization. Left here by their creators, the Pieces featured prominently, although abstrusely, throughout recorded history as the cause of several 'divine' and 'superhuman' events; these included the Trojan War, parting of the Red Sea, or Adam and Eve being cast out of The Garden of Nirvana. Long before mankind existed, the First Civilization of technologically advanced beings inhabited Earth. They created humanity, and enslaved them by modifying their brains to be manipulable by Pieces of Nirvana . For some time there was a forced peace, until Adam and Eve stole one of the Pieces, an Apple, and started the Human-First Civilization War. As all were too occupied by the war to see the threat, a major solar flare impacted the Earth, and significantly damaged both mankind and their makers. The people of First Civilization slowly became extinct, while mankind grew and populated the Earth, seeing their predecessors as myths and gods. It was said that Ameterasu created this blast in secrect. These being greek gods, the shinto gods, norse etc. The only batch of 'gods' to leave had been The Shinto God's who left earth after the great wars. Deeming it a broken world. The Pieces of Nirvana were not destroyed by the blast, and throughout time, humans started recovering them, also causing a split of sides based on different mindsets, The Order and The Brotherhood. The Order were out to restore peace in the way the First Civilization had once done, forced by the Pieces, unlike the brotherhood, that fought for freedom and a flawed humanity, putting free will above order. Many decades went by as the fight continued between The Order and The Brotherhood, both knowing the importance of the Pieces, especially the Apple, to reach their goal. The Apple featured as the most well known Shard of Nirvana, being favored by Indigo Industries in their plan of a New World Order, being likely the most predictable Piece, as some other Pieces were known to be able to create time paradoxes. " " Whoa... whoa..." Kin said interuppting her. " This... is alot to take in, first Civillzation? " She blinked before moving her red hair out of her face and nodding her head. " Im getting ahead of myself. Native to Earth and a product of thousands of years of evolution, the origins of the First Civilization are unclear. Scientists have simply stated that they "came before", and were responsible for the creation of humanity, forming the species in their own image to be a capable, but docile workforce. These were the Shinto Gods. Research by Ochigi Ryoji seemed to suggest that the First Civilization radically altered the genetic makeup of a pre-existing species on the planet to create humanity, fashioning them to be similar to their "gods". This left a large gap in terms of transitional species between archaic hominids and modern humans. By 1997, the Sectors had taken note of this and had arranged for fake skeletons to be planted in Ethiopia, so as to limit human exposure to the possibility of the existence of the First Civilization. In order to assure the control of humanity, various technologies were created by the ancient but advanced race, named Shards of Nirvana. These pieces were tapped into a neurotransmitter located deep within the human brain, ensuring total obedience. However, there were some humans born without the neurotransmitter, hypothesized by Ochigi to be hybrids of the First Civilization and humans, consequently making them immune to the Pieces' control. Instigated by the theft of The Apple of Nirvana by Adam and Eve, the human rebellion soon erupted into full-scale war with the Shinto Gods. While the First Civilization was more technologically advanced and powerful, humanity had the advantage of numbers; most likely outnumbering their creators by the millions, far too much for the Pieces of Nirvana to effectively handle. The war did eventually end, although the casualties were greater than the First Civilization could have ever anticipated. The distraction of war had blinded them to all else, and their preoccupation with the conflict prevented them from seeing the signs of an impending danger from the "Heavens." A select few, not partaking in the war, were aware of the imminent catastrophe and went out of their way to prevent it, thinking up various possible ways to protect the earth. It was said that the Old Onigamis knew this, but this information has been withdrawn. Okami, Washi, Oto and Heba selected the most promising solutions, following which they tested them in underground temples, also called vaults. All offered solutions failed however, with none providing adequate protection against the massive solar flare that was to come. During this time, Heba was discovered to have her own plans for the world, seeking to conquer it, rather than save it, and was subsequently imprisoned by Okami and Washi. With their time having grown short, Okami managed to construct a pedestal, called the Eye, which allowed one to alter the patterns and equations of existence and protect the Earth by doing so. However, before he could use the device, he discovered that Heba had tampered with it so that it would set her free upon activation. Refusing to unleash Heba from her prison, Okami destroyed the device, thus condemning the world to face the solar flare, which flipped the Earth's weakening magnetic field, reversing the polarity and making the planet geologically unstable. While both races survived the catastrophe, few of either species remained. Working together, they rebuilt their world, though humanity continued to view their counterparts as gods. Despite their survival, the First Civilization was unable to fully recover their numbers, and began an inevitable decline toward extinction. Okami and his siblings tried to fight to against their creator but they were defeated and dwarfed down to evil demonic animals due to their treachery; forcing them to be Onis. Their memories were swiped, they don't even remember the first civilization and their part in the War. They simply remember Okami leading his brother and sister to fight their father. A ploy to keep them on earth according to the Shinto gods. The Shinto gods looked upon the earth in its broken state and left after wiping the world's images of them completely. Except for the small area where Japan would be and around those islands. Allowing time to take its course, and allowing things to fit into place on their own. The Shinto God Ameterasu had actually left another to protect the world and guide spirits that died into her heaven, his name had been Jehova. " Pulling from the conversation he had been in the mist of putting everything together in attempts of trying to figure everything out, his mind a boggled mess as he shook his head. "...And whats Indingo Indestruries...I've never heard of them. " " Funded by Tasanagi Alsyum...Indingo Industries is a multinational corporate conglomerate, and the primary front for the modern day activities of The Order. One of the largest and most prominent corporations in the world, Indingo Industries, or its predecessors, were responsible for the majority of human technological development for the past millennia.Despite genuinely contributing to the technological development of society, Indingo Industries' primary mission, as dictated by its Order members, was "the destruction of The Brotherhood Order, the procurement of advanced technologies originally created by the First Civilization, and establishing a New World Order". By the year 2012, Indingo Industries had expanded into various business sectors, setting up various subsidiary companies, such as Indingo Entertainment. In the same year, Indingo Industries had come under investigation by the United States government for the "New Flonz" experiment and was due to have its accounts frozen, prompting the company to hasten their planned Eye-Indingo satellite launch. But that's all the information I have on it personally. If you want to gather the information on The Order. Your best bet, is to seek out Indingo Indestruies. There loaction... is in Miami New Nexus FLorida. " That's pretty far from here... " " Then I guess you dont have much time... There's also another factor at hand. The Order has a lead on one of the Shards, but for the most part... they cant activate them without having someone from the first civilization, and then having the case code to break into the lock. They have neither of these things... which gives us time to find it... before they do. " Suddenly, a massive vine would had lashed out at the both of them! Kin ducked down dodging the vine and so did Red Velvet. They both hit the ground in a roll before turning back around to face there attacker. " Verionca..." Red Velvet said, and a female stepped in that looked alot like her, with long flowing red hair and vine like material all over her body. " Vivica. " The attacker said, refering to Red Velvet. ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0cOeZZ6EEdM ) " You have to get us out of here... or she'll kill us both. " " Your damn right I will..." Assassian V said as she rose her right hand into the air and a large tree like manifestation rose up from the ground getting ready to impale the both of them! Kin Leaped up and scooped up V into his arms as he jumped away from the impact! Contorting himself into the air with V in his hands he began to run and dodge every attack sent there way! Using the Akuma no hinshitsu to his advantage as he twisted turned and spun out of each attack that came his way! He tossed Red Velvet onto his back and stared down Agent V from a distance. " Father always told me you'd end up trying to be our down-fall. " " What your trying to do is beyond anything worthy of life! Your all monsters! Are you not aware he means to control your free will as well!? " " Of course I do... But he's my father I trust him. " " I bet you dont even know... what happened to mother. " " YOU HAPPENED! " She said sending another barage of attacks at the both of them before Kin used his Akuma no hinshitsu artic wolf ability and froze over the vegetation completely by blowing at it with is ice cold breathe! 3297607-freeze+breath.jpg With that alone, Kin was able to stop her in her tracks for a Dashing escape just long enough to get out of there! But, like always it left him extremly light headed. Frozen in her tracks Kin picked Red Velvet back up and made it away... A few hours later... the ice would have shattered... After breaking out of her ice prison she turned her attention over to see Red eye and Feltcher both there. " What happened here Agent V? " " My sister... she's helping them. " " Did you gather the location for Wade? " " No... But there aware now of what were looking for. And she's told them of Indingo. " ...Damn. We'll set up a tigher secruciter permiterr around there. As long as The Brotherhood doesnt get a whiff of what there doing were fine. But... if they do, then were going to be a bit more active. For now we have the upper-hand. Continue to let them scramble for answeres but we know the truth. No worries... lets make it back to the head quaters..." Category:Ark 20 Category:Blistering Cold Saga